Hiding
by HathorGirl
Summary: Martouf/Lantash is in hiding from an Ashrak - on Earth. What a culture shock! So much new to learn! May eventually be Sam/Martouf/Lantash. Warning! Cracky!
1. Chapter 1

Answer to this challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance board:

Martouf/Lantash is in hiding from an Ashrak.

Story from his POV. Marty finding out about Earth's culture, you know the important stuff, the internet, t.v., ice cream  
TV, internet, that's definately the important stuff he needs to deal with! Imagine Martouf on a chat line! 'I'm an alien with another alien in my head, and we have just recently lost our mate. Online girlfriend wanted.' (of course, maybe Sam meets him online...)

* * *

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

~I really don't like the idea of having to hide on the world of the Tau'ri.~ Martouf mused. ~It's not a world we know much about, and being as advanced as it is, it will be harder for us to 'blend in'.~

~**I don't like the idea of having to hide at ****_all_****, we have just realized we love Samantha, and now we cannot spend time pursuing her! She has been told we are missing! Presumed dead! And all of this because an accursed ashrak are chasing us!~**

~Yes, I don't know why Apophis sent an ashrak after us - just because we tricked him on Netu. He couldn't exactly have expected us to just _tell_ him were the Tok'ra base was!~

~**No, but maybe he is a bit angry because Sokar got furious and was torturing him? He only succeeded in surviving due to coincidence!~**

~Caused by us and SG-1! He killed Sokar and gained his fleet and empire! He should be _grateful_ to us!~

~**A Goa'uld? When have you ever heard of that happening? No, my dear Martouf, we shall have to suffer our fate. The ashrak will not find us on the Tau'ri, and in perhaps a few months - hopefully not more - the Tok'ra will have found and killed the ashrak, so we can safely return.~**

~Yes. Hopefully Samantha hasn't married O'Neill before that! I really fear that could happen!~

~**Stop being so depressing! We are almost there now, and I need to find a place to hide our cloaked teltac!~**

* * *

~We obviously need some different clothing!~ Martouf remarked, as they walked through the streets.

~**Yes, it's a good thing we brought so many valuables. Now we just need to find a place to sell them.~**

~It's also fortunate Jacob taught us how to read their language, or it would be difficult to do this.~ Martouf sighed and looked at a newspaper inside a strange metal box, with a glass window in. ~I wonder why they have put that thing in there? It looks like some sort of information newsletter.~

~**I agree.**~ Lantash studied it too. ~**Maybe it is only for certain classes of people? It could be activated by something they have. A transmitter, perhaps? The rest only gets to know this small amount of news, which have been placed at the top.**~

~Possibly. If I interpret it correct, today's date is February 8th, 2000...it is a Tuesday.~

~**Which explains why it is chilly... actually, it's warmer than I would have expected, and no snow.~**

~Good. Now, where do you suggest we go to sell gold and gemstones?~

~**Perhaps that store over there? They have a signed with 'buying gold and jewelry'.~**

~All right.~

* * *

~We got 10000 of their dollars for the gold, jewelry, and gemstones - do you think that is a lot?~ Martouf wondered.

~**I think he cheated us. He looked suspicious - but I don't really care. We have a whole crate of the stuff in the teltac, so we can get more of their money any time we need it. This sounds like it is enough to begin with - at least if the prices in the stores are anything to go by.~**

~Okay. So...we find a place to stay? Or should we just stay in the teltac?~

~**If we are to blend in, we should live in this city...Denver, or whatever it was called. It is also too risky to sneak back to the teltac each evening to sleep. Unfortunately, all these people are making me feel uncomfortable.~**

Martouf sighed. ~You are correct. So we rent a place, then go buy local clothing - and then off to get something to eat.~

~**Agreed, but not in that order. Our clothing is strange enough that some people stare at us. Besides, I am starving.~**

~So...we buy some clothes to wear now, then get some food, before we do anything else?~

~**Yes. That store over there would probably work just fine.~** Lantash called Martouf's attention to a large department store with the name 'Nordstrom' over the large doors.

They entered the store and looked around. There were clothing and accessories everywhere. ~Wow, this place is _huge_. How are we going to find anything in here? And how do we choose?~

~**There is a sign saying 'men's clothing' and an arrow over there. Let's follow that. I suggest we pick something that is similar to what other men that looks to be about your age, wear.~**

~Agreed. That is sensible.~ Martouf followed the signs and found the area where they had the clothing for men.

~**There is certainly much to choose from, though it is not as large as the market on Seuala.~**

~Nothing is as large as that market! The clothing here is a lot less colourful too. Hm...I think I like these...they seem to be called 'cargo pants'. Do you think there is room for cargo in them?~

~**That's a ridiculous question! Though I guess it's because of the big pockets. Or maybe you are supposed to wear them when you load cargo?~**

~Maybe, but I have seen other young men wear them, so I think they will be fine.~ He held them up before him. ~Do you think this size would fit?~

~**We should probably try them on. There is a room over there that I have seen people come out from, when they want to try clothes. Grab a few sizes - and take some of those 'jeans' too.~**

~Okay.~ Martouf did as Lantash asked, and they walked to the fitting room to try the pants on.

* * *

~I think these 'jeans' are uncomfortable!~ Martouf complained. ~Even if it's the right size.~

~**But they look good on us! Look at our ass! I am sure Samantha would like that!**~

~Hm, I see your point, but Samantha isn't here, and she's probably married to O'Neill - or worse - before we ever get out of this place!~

~**We will take a couple of these - and a couple of the cargo pants... and maybe a pair of the nice dark pants, and the tan pants.~** Lantash decided. ~**And we are not that far away from Samantha. This city is in the same 'state' - and we can sense the chaapa'ai.~**

Martouf sighed again. ~Okay, okay. I'll do as you say. We need some shirts, sweaters, shoes, socks, underwear, jacket... and stuff too. But we shouldn't buy all this now, should we?~

~**You're right. Let's just get the pants we talked about, and then one set of the rest...then we go eat and get a place to stay before shopping for the rest.~**

~If you like shopping you can have control. I hate it! You can just use my voice - it's not like anyone here know us anyway and would recognize a difference in personality. Just remember to be polite and nice.~

**~I am ****_always_**** polite and nice!~**

Martouf snorted. ~Of course you are!~ He bowed his head and gave Lantash control.

* * *

They stepped out of the store wearing the new clothes. They wore the cargo pants, in a concession to Martouf who didn't feel like wearing the jeans right now. Later, he promised. They also wore a nice white shirt, and a blue sweater, and a really nice leather jacket. They had some comfortable, but nice shoes on, so all in all the shopping had been a success.

~Let's go to that small eating place.~ Martouf suggested, calling Lantash's attention to a small restaurant across the street.

~**I have no objection to that. I am so hungry I will eat almost any kind of food.~**

~Yes, it's been a while since we ate, and those meal rations we brought aren't the most delicious.~

~**That's an understatement if I ever heard one! Whomever made those weren't thinking of taste. Or texture. Or smell. Or how the product looks. Yuck! There is nothing good to say about those, except that they provide nourishment!~**

Martouf laughed. ~We are in complete agreement there!~

~**Don't laugh like that, when we are on our own! It looks like we're insane!~**

~Relax! Maybe I thought of something funny?~ Martouf entered the store. ~Chinese food. That is the culture they have on many of Lord Yu's planets. Do you know anything about their food?~

~**Some. I have been there a few times, but it was a long time ago. Maybe that...spicy deep-fried chicken. It looks pretty good. And some of that hot green tea, maybe.~**

Martouf shrugged. ~Sounds okay.~ He took a step closer to the counter, as the one in front of them finished ordering.

"What would you like, sir?" the man behind the counter asked.

"That... spicy chicken." Martouf pointed. "With rice...and green tea, please."

"Coming right up...do you want hot or cold tea?"

"Hot tea."

The man ladled up a big portion for Martouf, and poured tea in a large foam cup. He placed the food and drink on the table. "That will be 7 dollars and 50 cents."

Martouf found the money and paid. "Here."

"Thank you."

Martouf took the food and drink, and grabbed a plastic fork and some napkins too, before going to find a place to sit. After looking around some, they found a free seat, and sat down, starting to eat their food.

~**It's not bad. A bit too fatty for my taste, perhaps, but otherwise okay.~ **Lantash observed.

~Hm...yes, I agree. Deep-fried was maybe not a good choice. I am glad I have you to take care of all that fat!~

Lantash ignored Martouf's comment. ~**We need one of those - the communication units everyone seems to have.**~

~Later. When we have gotten everything else we need. Let us just focus on the food for now, okay?~ Martouf grumbled, as he drank some of his tea.

* * *

They had eaten, and then wandered around the city for some time, before by pure luck finding a newspaper from the day before, that had an ad for an apartment complex with apartments for renting. The place was not too far away, and they found it after asking a couple times.

~The place looks okay-ish, don't you think?~ Martouf gazed at tall building. ~At least the neighborhood looks good. There are a number of small stores nearby, both selling groceries and other things - and a couple restaurants. The large transportation vehicles meant for public transportation also stops just outside, so we can use those to get around. When we figure out how.~

~**True, but let's not judge the place until we have seen it from the inside.~**

Martouf knocked on the door to the landlord which was just beside the apartment complex. The door opened and a woman around 30 looked at them. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Hello. My name is... Martouf Lantash, and I am interested in renting one of your apartments. Could I take a look at it?" Martouf said, in his charming way.

She smiled at him. "Yes, of course. Just a moment while I get the key."

* * *

"As you can see, the place is not _very_ big, but it is a nice size for one or two people, and large for a one bedroom apartment. The kitchen and bathroom are completely new," the woman from the apartment complex said.

Martouf nodded. "I think it is a very nice place...and not small."

"So do you want it? Only 600 dollars a month, and that includes the small cable package, internet, and utilities."

"Which utilities?"

"All of them - water, electricity, plumbing. It's really a good deal."

~What do you think?~

~**It's a nice place, and much bigger than out quarters in the tunnels. I say we accept.**~

"W... I mean, _I_ accept. Yes, I would like this apartment." Martouf said.

"Great! If you follow me, you can sign the lease immediately. Oh, and you have to pay 3 months rent as a deposit."

"That's not a problem."

"Okay. Follow me, then."

* * *

~**Perhaps we should go get some more valuables from the teltac tomorrow - when we have bought clothing.~** Lantash suggested, when they were standing in their empty apartment.

Martouf looked at the keys in his hand, then around the empty place. ~Yes - and some furniture.~

They walked around and looked at the place, and at the kitchen and bathroom. They figured out the oven and the hotplates on top of it, and of course easily the sink, which was similar to what they knew from the tunnels, and what they had used at Stargate Command. The freezer and refrigerator was easy too. It took them a little while to figure out the dishmachine, though.

The bathroom was easier, as everything was self-explanatory - and they had used it all at Stargate Command anyway.

~**Okay, we have about 800 square feet to ourselves. How can that be considered small by anyone?~** Latnash 'shook' his head.

~The Tau'ri are certainly weird in some ways. Anyway - we need a lot of furniture for this place. How do we get that?~

~**I don't know where you buy that on this world, if you do not build it yourself. I get the impression you buy it ready-made. We should probably have asked the woman from the apartment complex's office.~**

~We should. I will do so when we go out to shop for clothing. What time is it?~

~**I have no clock, so I know it no better than you do. It is still light outside, and we arrived early morning, so I am guessing it is early afternoon, maybe mid-afternoon, since it is winter?~**

~Sounds about right - so we better hurry, since we have a lot of things to buy.~

* * *

They had gone to get clothes first, and bought several sets of everything they thought they needed, including shoes and boots. After getting it all back to their apartment, Martouf took a look at the cheap watch they had bought.

~It's already almost six o'clock. The stores will probably be closing soon - and I am frankly exhausted and hating this. What do you say we buy some toiletries and a mattress, and then postpone anything else for tomorrow?~

~**I think that would be a good idea. Let us do that.~**

They went and bought those things, as well as some sheets for the mattress, a pillow, and a blanket. It cost them more than expected, but they managed to convince the store to deliver the mattress that evening.

Both Martouf and Lantash were exhausted when they finally could throw themselves on the mattress, and they fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 9th 2000 (Wednesday)

Martouf and Lantash had gone out to get something to eat for breakfast first. After that, they had found a store that sold reasonably cheap furniture, as well as a second hand store which also had some furniture. From those stores they had gotten a bed that their - fairly large - mattress would fit in, a nighttable, and a chair, all for their bedroom. It would be delivered later that day, together with a dining table with chairs, a desk, an office chair, and a bookcase.

~**I think we need a lot more furniture. This will not fill our apartment at all!~** Lantash observed, dismayed.

~No, it will not, but I think we've made quite a good start. It is not like we are going to stay here forever, so we do not need a lot of things - unless you find something you really like, something small, that we can bring with us to the tunnels when we return.~

~**That is possible. I will look for that, though I must admit much of what I see on this world does not seem of very high quality. There are things which are interesting, though.**~

~I agree. Are we going back to our apartment now? Or is there more you want to look at?~

~**Perhaps we should also buy one of those sofas? They look comfortable.~**

~What do you want to use it for? We are not likely to just sit around in the apartment, on our own, and doing nothing!~

~**No, but we could sit in it and read. And what if we have guests? They would like to sit comfortably.~**

~Guests!~ Martouf shook his head at his symbiote.

~**Well, then we could sit in it and relax! We should get one of t****hose televisions. I believe they are used for disseminating information, as well as some amount of entertainment.~**

~Television? Yes, I've seen them at the SGC, but would you really want that? What for?~

~**Yes. I believe we should take this opportunity to learn about the Tau'ri. Get some of their books, both educational and for entertainment, and read those. Perhaps also some... magazines and newspaper. And watch some television - learn about their culture. It will help us later. Help all the Tok'ra, if we understand the Tau'ri better. They are admittedly a quite different and mysterious race, compared to many others in the Galaxy.~**

~Yes, I will happily agree to that. Learning about their culture may also help us understand Samantha better, which may make it easier for her to woo her. Yes, I think we should get a television.~ Martouf agreed, now completely convinced.

~**We also need a piece of furniture to place it on. Like that one over there - it has a television on it, to show what it is used for.~**

~By all means. Find that, and let's have them deliver that with the rest, then we can go find a store that sells televisions. Oh... and the 'second hand' store had various kitchen utensils, plates, cups, glasses, pots, and bowls. We need that as well. Lantash?~

**~Yes... I will take control and handle all that.~** Lantash sighed.

* * *

After finishing the furniture and kitchen stuff shopping, Martouf and Lantash were very hungry. It was after noon, and they decided to find some place to eat lunch.

~ Same place as yesterday?~ Martouf wondered.

~**No, I think that is quite far away. Tau'ri cities are large. What about that small place over there?**~ Lantash mentally 'pointed' at what was obviously a restaurant, judging from the tables inside, where people were sitting, eating.

~Why not? 'Joe's Pizza Palace' sounds strange, though. It is hardly a palace, and it is not made out of pizza. If I remember correctly, that is a flat piece of bread with tomato, cheese, and maybe some other things on top.~

**~Yes, Samantha made us try it in their mess hall. I rather liked it.~**

~Then let us try the pizza.~

* * *

After eating - and deciding that it was quite a tasty type of food - they went to buy a television. They had asked one of the servers in the restaurant for a nearby place to buy a television, and he had told them the name of a store and how to get there, using something called the 'light rail'.

~Some sort of public transportation, like the buses we traveled with yesterday, just running on rails.~ Martouf observed.

**~Yes. I would assume you pay to use it, but I have no idea how that is done... There is something barring entry to the area where you board. Odd. It looks as if you are only allowed through when you have a... 'ticket', but I would think those were sold on the transportation device.~**

~Maybe not. Look. There is a booth over there that says... 'RTD Ticket Sales'.~

**~Yes. Let's try that.~**

* * *

They succeed in buying a ticket, and were now allowed to pass the barrier to the trains. They travelled to their stop, and got off - then realized they had no idea how to get to the street they had been told the store was on.

~Well, we need to ask directions, then. Perhaps the young woman over there.~

**~We could also take a look at that map over there.~** Lantash 'pointed' at a large map on the wall.

~Brilliant. Let's try that first!~

After some trial and error, they eventually figured out how the map was oriented and how the streets connected. With that done, they quickly found the store, named 'Best Buy'.

**~There is certainly a lot of strange devices in here! I wonder what they are all for?**~

~Anise would love to go here! We should suggest it when we return to the tunnels.~

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" a young woman asked. From her clothing she was obviously a store employee.

"Uh, yes. W... I am looking for a television." Martouf said.

"Of course. Follow me, then I will show you what we have. Did you have anything particular in mind, regarding size, for instance?"

~I have no idea what to answer her.~

**~Just tell her you want to see what they have.~**

**"**I'm not sure. Nothing too big." Martouf said, as he saw the rows of televisions ahead, some of which were rather large.

"Certainly."

* * *

~Okay, we found a television. Do we need anything else while we are here?~ Martouf wondered.

**~Yes. Various cables to connect it to... the outlet in the wall that says 'cable tv'. And maybe something to show those tapes and discs we have seen at Stargate Command.~**

~All right.~ Martouf smiled his most charming smile at the young woman that had helped him find a television. "I will need cables to connect to... cable television... and I also would like to look around for a moment. I think I may need to buy more."

"No problem. I will find the cables you need for you, and then bring it all to the checkout. Then you can just walk around and see if there is more you need." She took a small note she had written on. "Bring this with you to the checkout, so they will know what it is you have bought." She smiled at him. "You have just arrived in the States, or what? Are you a student?"

~What do I answer her?~

~**Answer her yes. It's true. We've just arrived here and we are studying the planet and the inhabitants.~**

~That is true.~ Martouf smiled again. "Yes, you are correct. I am from... Canada." He said, remembering the brief cover story General Hammond had suggested for the Tok'ra. "And I am here to study."

The woman nodded. "Thought so. Graduate school, right?"

"Uh... right."

She smiled. "Well, just holler if you need anything."

~Great! That worked!~

**~Of course it did. I told you it would!**~

~I just hope we do not do something here that the Tau'ri becomes unhappy about. The only ones who know we are here is General Hammond and.. Walter Harriman, is his name, I believe?~

**~Yes, and the Council was not happy about that, but the Tau'ri are our allies, and it was the right thing to do to tell them. But I am glad General Hammond did not need to tell anyone else, but could use a special permission he has to keep some minor missions secret - when it is a short-term emergency. He said this would be covered under that, but I do suspect there are some that will not be happy.**~

~I think that is very true, but I am still concerned _someone_ will be very very unhappy. It is the only safe way, though, and the Tok'ra would never have permitted others to know. There are certain elements in the Tau'ri society, and among their rulers that would harm us, if they knew we were here. For instance the NID.~

~**Yes... I think I have found one of those machines that plays tapes and discs. Look - combined vhs tape and dvd player. Does that not sound correct?~**

~Maybe. Let's get that, and then get out of here.~

**~We should also buy a computer.~ **Lantash said, spotting some.

~What for? Tau'ri computers would be very primitive. See those monitors - they are not even holographic!~

~**Correct, but they could be useful.**~

Martouf sighed. ~By all means. Let's get one.~

~**And do not forget that we n****eed one of the communication units everyone has. We talked about that yesterday.**~

~You're certainly interested in Tau'ri technology! Who do you want to contact? Never mind! Let's just get it all - I do agree with you, and it is a good idea to learn about Tau'ri technology!~

* * *

They had ended up buying not only a television, a vhs/dvd combo, a computer with printer, and a cell phone, but also a clockradio, a microwave oven, a toaster, and a couple other devices they had spotted and had decided would be useful. It would all be delivered to their apartment the next day.

~It was certainly a good thing Hammond had that ID made for us! We needed it to set up a subscription for the cell phone and to get a 'number' which is apparently needed to use it.~

~**Yes. We need to read up on that. I don't think they believed you when they said it was different in Canada.**~ Lantash observed, sarcastically.

~Well then you get to talk to the next people we have to interact with!~

~**Certainly - I will now go and buy a ticket so we can use the 'light rail' to get back to near our apartment!~**

Martouf snorted, but gave Lantash control. He was very much looking forward to going home. It had been a very long day.

~We should buy some food on the way home. Just ready-made food. I do not feel like truly learning how to use the kitchen tonight.~

~**Agreed. That can wait. Would you like pizza for dinner as well?**~

~No, let's try something else. We've seen a lot of restaurants around the city, so I am sure there must be something delicious we have not tried yet. In fact, I think we should try a different restaurant every night until we know which are best.~

~**Or we could also just continue until we know of enough that have good food. And then learn to use the Tau'ri kitchen to cook.**~

~Yeah, or that. How much of their currency do we have left after paying for all this?~

~**Not much. We should go and get more valuables from our teltac first thing tomorrow morning.**~

~Agreed. Now - time to get food, then home.~

~**Yes... and we should buy a 'newspaper' too. It would be valuable to see what is going on locally.**~


	3. Chapter 3

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 10th 2000 (Thursday)

The first thing Martouf and Lantash had done after eating breakfast, was to go and pick up valuables from their teltac. They had then sold it in the city - in a different store than before, both to see if they could get a better price, and to avoid raising suspicion.

Most of the things they had bought the day before was delivered just after noon, so they had returned to the apartment for that, after eating a light lunch.

~I have no idea how we put all of this together! There are cables and devices and connections and...~ Martouf shook his head. ~Things I don't even know what is called! Everywhere! The whole place is in chaos!~

~**Relax! We will figure it out! It cannot be too difficult, given that the average Tau'ri is able to do it!~** Lantash insisted, an arrogant tone creeping into his mental voice.

~In that case you can do it!~ Martouf insisted. ~Since you seem to think it is so incredibly easy!~

~**Sure, no problem.~** Lantash took control and stepped over to the nearest of the things they had ordered. ~**This... is the television. It needs power. We have already established that few Tau'ri devices have a long lasting internal power supply, so it needs to be connected to one of the outlets in the wall.~**

~They have batteries. Like in the small communication device we got.~

~**Yes, but they need to be recharged or switched often. I doubt a large apparatus like a television can be run that way for long.~**

~Okay, I suppose that is true.~ Martouf conceded.

Lantash unpacked the box with the television in, using a pocket knife they had bought on impulse the day before. He lifted the television out and carried it to the stand they had bought before. He almost stumbled over the power cable, but when he had placed the television securely on the middle of the television table, he triumphantly grabbed the power cable and plugged it into the nearby outlet in the wall. ~**See? It fits!~**

~Yes, I see that.~ Martouf grumbled.

~**Let's see... how to turn it on...~** Lantash methodically searched the frame of the device.

~Maybe read the manual?~

~**Not now! I can do this!~** He found a button and pressed it. ~**Hah! What did I say?~**

A picture slowly came on the screen. It showed nothing but static snow. ~Looks a bit disappointing to me...~ Martouf observed.

~**That's because we haven't tuned it yet. I heard them talk about tuning it out in the store, and that makes sense, if there are several signals. I think it receives signals by radio-waves.~**

That's primitive, but I assume you are correct. That is also how the Tau'ri communication devices we have seen SG-1 use, works.~

Lantash found four more buttons on the front of the television. Two of them changed the volume of sound up and down, and the other two seemed to affect the signal on the screen. ~**Strange. It does not find a signal...~** He frowned, then suddenly remembered something. ~**Cable television! We got a cable to connect to the wall, to get a signal for that too!~**

~Yes, that's right! The woman that rented us the apartment also mentioned that. We have something called 'the small cable package'. Whatever that means.~

~**No idea. Let's find out!~** Lantash looked through the various bags with stuff they had bought the day before, and finally found the cable. He searched the back of the television and plugged it into a slot that seemed to fit. ~**Now...where to connect this?~**

They began searching the room for a matching outlet. ~There are many of those outlets for power, and one that is apparently for connecting a 'cable modem' that will give us something called 'internet' for the computer. Apparently it is unusually modern, according to the people in the store.~

~**I'm sure it is unusually backwards for us, but never mind... there is also an outlet that has three holes...no idea what that is for.~**

~Me neither, but it doesn't look like the cable for the television.~

~**No, it doesn't, but that one does!~** Lantash went to the outlet and looked at it closer. ~**Yes, this will fit, but I'm not sure the cable will reach this far...~**

~I'm sure it won't. We'll have to move the television and the stand.~

~**And the sofa. _Mai'tac_! I really liked where we had put it!~**

* * *

~**Hah! What did I tell you? I could _easily_ do this**!~ Lantash insisted, looking pleased.

~It took you almost two hours, though...~

~**Could you have done it quicker? It's not just the television that's connected now, so is the Video/DVD combo - _and_ the 'channels' are installed!~**

~Yes, now we just need some Videos or DVDs to put _in_ that thing!~

~**We can watch television until we do.~** Lantash threw himself on the couch and clicked on the remote control to activate the television. ~**See? All works as it should!~**

~There's still a lot to put together, though... radio, stereo, computer, various kitchen apparatuses...~

~**Later. ****Let's relax a little for now!~**

~What is that transmission about?~

~**Program. It's called a program.~** Lantash frowned. ~**I'm not quite sure what it's about.~**

~It seems to be drawn figures that are supposed to look somewhat like humans.~

~**They are yellow. It's clearly aliens of some sort. I just don't know what it is supposed to mean. They seem to not be doing anything in particular - except being lazy. And fat...especially that guy.~** Lantash observed.

~Maybe it is a... 'program' about how not to behave. They do not seem particularly intelligent.~

~**Perhaps, though that would seem a strange thing to create a program about.~**

~Let's watch a little more - then maybe we can tell.~ Martouf suggested.

* * *

~They certainly interrupt the programs often - to show smaller programs with various products.~

~**Yes, probably some sort of information to the population, but I think someone should inform them that is a very annoying way of doing it.~**

~Maybe we should try buy some videos. Or DVDs. Perhaps there are not information embedded in those?~

~**Maybe, but let us wait until this program is finished.~**

~Why? Nothing is happening in it! It seems to just be some people saving other people who doesn't know how to behave when going swimming in an ocean! More information to the population about how not to behave! I didn't know they needed to get this explained to them all the time!~

~**True, but I find it fascinating...see? That woman there...~****  
**

~What about her? Oh, I see... you want to watch this just to look at hot women!~ Martouf was quiet for a moment. ~That...is actually a good reason. Wow... she looks really good... and she also look weirdly like Zarin, I think.~

~**You're right. She does. Well, like her host Tinka. Strange... well, humans originated from this world. Maybe they have shared ancestry...~** Lantash leaned back on the couch again. ~**We better watch some more.~**

* * *

~It's getting dark outside - and I'm getting fairly hungry. What do you say we go get some food, then see if we can maybe put together a little more of the stuff? Maybe connect the rest of the lamps?~ Martouf suggested.

~**Yes...that is probably a good idea.~** Lantash sighed and turned off the television. ~**This is surprisingly addicting... to learn about the Tau'ri this way, I mean. It would seem they have a lot of programs with made-up stories. I wonder if it is solely meant for recreation, or if there is some educational factor to it also?~**

~I don't know. It would seem to be a bit excessive if it is solely for entertainment, so I would guess it is meant as education as well. I wish we could contact Samantha - or Daniel Jackson, perhaps - and ask them.~

~**That's probably not a good idea...they think we're dead, remember?~**

~Yes, I remember. It's a constant source of worry for me. What if Samantha has married O'Neill?~

~**Didn't we agree not to think of that? And _especially_ not talk about it!~**

~Sorry. Where do we go for food?~

~**Let's just get one of those 'pizzas'. I am not really feeling like trying something new right now.~**

~Agreed...and then we go back and assemble some more of the devices and get this place to look a little less chaotic!~


	4. Chapter 4

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice

* * *

Denver, February 11th 2000 (Friday)

Martouf and Lantash spend almost the whole day assembling the various devices they had bought, only taking breaks to go and get food.

~Finally! All is assembled!~ Martouf sighed deeply and looked around. ~Let's go throw out all those empty cardboard boxes, so it doesn't look so untidy in here.~

~**Agreed, but afterwards we need to go buy food. I am _very_ hungry!" **Lantash insisted.

* * *

~Pizza?~ Martouf wondered.

~**Maybe we should go buy some food we cook ourselves...~** Lantash considered it. ~**Tomorrow.~**

Martouf laughed. ~Yes, tomorrow. Right now I only want to get something to eat, so I can get back home and sleep!~

~**Or perhaps study some of the Tau'ri devices more closely. We only got the computer assembled and connected to power and...internet. We still apparently needs to do a lot of things to it before it can be used.~**

Martouf let out a long-suffering moan. ~Tomorrow! Please!~

Lantash considered arguing against that, but truth be told, he was as tired as Martouf. ~**As you wish. Tomorrow. But we can watch some television programs. We need to learn as much as possible about this culture. Not only did the Council want that, but it will also help us pursue Samantha.~**

~True.~ Martouf admitted. ~Food, then television, then sleep.~

**~Bath before sleep. We are sweaty from work.~**

~No one will notice - it's just the two of us in the apartment. We can bathe tomorrow.~

**~I will notice - and I happen to like bathing. So does you. Usually.~**

~In pools back in the tunnels. Pools full of clean and pleasant water. This water hear stinks and contains unpleasant chemicals - and it takes time to fill the 'bathtub', meaning it will just be a shower. No where near as relaxing.~

~**You are correct, of course. The main problem is the chlorine. It is severely unpleasant on the skin. We must see if there is a way to clean the water of it. It is unfortunate that they are unable to do so here, but I have noticed it at the SGC too. Perhaps it is some sort of pervasive pollutant from their industrial production, or something that is naturally occurring in the ground in many places. When we return to the Tok'ra we should ask the Council if the Tok'ra should give the Tau'ri some simple means of removing it from their water. They are our allies, after all.~**

~Yes, and it affects Samantha.~ Martouf reminded him. ~It is _very_ important.~

* * *

Denver, February 12th 2000 (Saturday)

Martouf looked at the computer with a tired expression. ~I do not understand why they tolerate such confusing, unstable behaviour of their computers!~

~**We must be doing something wrong! It first spent two _hours_ configuring and installing something called 'Windows 2000', and then it just hangs forever, saying it is 'preparing to run for the first time'.~** Lantash glared at the screen.

Martouf grabbed the manual, which they had at first been loathe to read, but then eventually had to consult. ~It says it will take 'a short amount of time'. I have no idea how long that is supposed to be. It is apparently dependent on the 'hardware'.~

~**They mean it depends on how expensive the device is, I am sure! That seems to be what they always mean here!~**

~Well, then this is either wrong or it takes much longer for others. We bought the fastest and most powerful of the computers they had!~

~**Maybe the greedy ha'shaks swindled us!~**

~Possible, but I do not think so. Not in this case. Let's just wait a little longer.~

Grumbling, Lantash agreed.

* * *

~Okay, now I can login to my own computer! Why is there a login to my own computer?~ Martouf complained.

~**Maybe for safety reasons? If you are storing military intelligence or valuable research on it.~** Lantash suggested.

~I would not use something as _this_ for that!~ Martouf rolled his eyes.

~**Try to connect to the 'internet' they talk about. It should put you in connection with all other computers on the planet.~**

~I doubt that...~ Martouf grumbled, but slowly, methodically, followed the instructions that they had been provided with. He carefully moved the mouse pointer and clicked at "Start", then "Settings", then "Network and Dial-Up Connections". ~What now? There is no way to connect!~

~**Try to activate 'Make a New Connection.'~** Lantash suggested. ~**Click on it. Twice!~**

~I'm trying!~

~**Click faster!~**

~Done...but there is only a 'Dial Up to the Internet' option. Does that not sound correct? From what I understood from what we have heard from Samantha and other Tau'ri, 'dial up' means to use a telephone. There is no telephone connected to the computer, only a cable, which goes into a small box which is apparently called a 'DSL modem' or maybe it was 'DSL router'? I'm not sure...anyway, no telephone there!~

~**How do you know? Maybe there is one small telephone hidden in the box? Click on that!~**

~Now you are getting control!~ Martouf complained. ~Then _you_ can figure it out!~

**~Of course. Easily!~** Lantash double-clicked the icon on the screen that was called 'Dial Up to the Internet'. Then he clicked 'Next'. ~**What do you think we should choose now? 'I want to set up my Internet connection manually', or 'I want to connect through a local area network (LAN).'~**

~How should I know? Besides, weren't you the one who knew everything about this?~

~**I just wanted to hear your opinion!~** Lantash randomly clicked on 'I want to set up my Internet connection manually'. ~**Hah, I'm sure this is right!~** He started clicking on various options according to what was mentioned on their paper with instructions, and filled in the values. ~**Now it should work!~**

He closed the windows after clicking 'save'.

~How do we even see if it is connected to this 'internet'? Can we look on other people's computers?~

~**They suggest either starting up a program called 'Netscape Communicator' or 'Internet Explorer'. Both of those, as well as some...~** Lantash looked through the papers on the desk, then grabbed the one he was looking for. ~**Some other programs...graphics programs, word processor, spread sheet, email program... various things I have no idea what are... it should all be installed.~**

~All right. Start one of those programs then.~

~**Okay...~** Lantash looked at the screen for a moment. There were some symbols - which were apparently called 'icons' - on the screen. ~**Nothing says either of those words.~**

~Then just try them one at a time?~

~**Hm.~ **Lantash studied the icons again, then randomly clicked one of them, then double-clicked it. ~**Microsoft Office... Word 97...~ **He read. ~**Doesn't sound right...~** He closed the program after several attempt.

~Then try that one.~ Martouf mentally 'pointed'.

~**Minesweeper...solitaire...~** Lantash frowned. ~**I have no idea what those are, but I believe those are playing cards, so maybe this is a kind of game?~**

~Maybe.~ Martouf 'sighed'.

Lantash tried several others, before hitting a blue 'e' with a curved golden line over it. ~**Now it says 'Internet Explorer' at the top!~**

~It says 'Cannot display page'. What do you think that means?~

~**I have no clue. Let's turn this off for now and go buy food!~**

~Okay, but I suppose we should buy groceries this time and figure out how to cook with Tau'ri utensils in a Tau'ri kitchen?~

~**Yes... I suppose. There is a grocery store at the end of this street. I saw it yesterday.~**

~Then let us go there.~ Martouf decided. ~Do you want control, or do you want me to handle it?~


End file.
